Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to an image processing device, an imaging device, an image processing method, and a recording medium storing an image processing program.
Background Art
It is known that the inner temperature of an imaging device provided with imaging elements increases due to the power consumption of these imaging elements and other electronic components of the imaging device.
As the image quality or functionality is developed, the demand for the downsizing of imaging devices is increasing. However, as the downsizing of imaging devices advances, heat is more easily accumulated inside the imaging device.
When electronic components such as imaging elements are affected by heat, noise may occur on the image data obtained by the imaging device. This results in deterioration in the image quality of the image data. Moreover, when a temperature difference is caused between inside and outside the imaging device, condensation due to such a temperature difference may occur on electronic components inside the imaging device.
To deal with such situation, it is known to provide heat-dissipating mechanism using heat-dissipative member or coolant inside the imaging device in order to prevent condensation or attenuate deterioration in the image quality of image data due to the increased temperature inside the imaging device.